Question: A bag contains $5$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
Answer: There are $5 + 3 + 11 = 19$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $11$ blue jelly beans. That means $19 - 11 = 8$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{8}{19}$.